Heart won't lie
by elly32
Summary: Songfic! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. A friend's request!!!!_

_Hope you'll like it! The song ia " Heart won't lie" by Reba McEntire & Vince Gill_

Disclaimer: I don't own " Sue Thomas FB Eye"

* * *

Tara bit the tip of her pencil as she desperately tried to focus her attention on the screen.

The room was unbearably hot, which wasn't a surprise since it was occupied by at least 30 heavily armed agents.

Tara loosened a scarf tied around her neck and centered her attention on working out a security system surrounding buildings which they were supposed to attack.

That mission was more than dangerous.

" Are you sure that you will make it?" Mike Collins, leader of their joined teams asked with the doubt gazing at diminutive figure of "the best computer expert in DC". At the moment, among all tall agents gathered in the room she made an impression of the small girl rather than the trained FBI agent. Mike could only hope , that Jack hadn't been wrong when he'd recommended her. Their entire action depended on her skills and speed.

Tara raised her eyes on him " Don't worry Sir " she assured „ it'll take me 50 seconds" Mike nodded not entirely convinced, but it was already too late for changes.

„ Alright guys , go for your vest and equipment" Jack's voice sounded.

Tara's gaze, almost against her will wandered toward the tall Aussie standing right next to Jack.

He stood with his head lowered studying some blueprints .Tara's lips curved, he'd looked exactly the same when all those years ago she'd entered the bullpen for the first time. One look into his eyes, one his smile and it'd hit her. At the beginning she'd thought that this infatuation, that silly crush would pass, but years passed and he's been filling more and more of her heart, so in the end there was no space in it for anybody else. But when she realized that what she felt toward him would never disappear he was already with somebody else. She lacked courage then, she lacked courage seeing how good he's with Darcy to reveal her feelings. She was afraid to lose the only piece of him she had , his friendship.

Tara bit her lip and moved away a lock of hair tickling her cheek. Perhaps she should have told him....Darcy was gone.

Bobby suddenly raised his eyes and their eyes crossed.

Tara blushed as a schoolgirl caught red-handed and hastily she hid her face behind computer.

_Looking back over the years_

_Of All the things I've always meant to say_

_But words didn't come easily_

_So many times through empty fears_

_Of all the nights I tried to pick up the phone_

_So scared of who might be answering_

_You try to live your life from day to day_

_But seeing you across the room tonight_

_Just gives me away_

Bobby gazed thoughtfully in her direction. He could see her head lowered above the keyboard and in spite of all fuss he could swear that he heard the familiar clatter of keys moved by her flitting fingers. A moment ago when their eyes crossed he had to stop himself from coming up to her and tucking away a lock of hair which laid across her cheek but Tara bent her head and the moment passed.

Bobby bowed again. His usual handsome and cheerful face was twisted in a ugly grimace.

He didn't like it . He didn't like it at all.

They separated their team. He with Jack belonged to the A group , which was supposed to enter the main building with the front doors. D and Myles were assigned to the B group which shielded back doors and entered right after them. He agreed with it. He trusted his abilities and those of his partner enough to know that they would make it. The thing that cause his vivid objection and protest was fact that Tara was assigned to the group which had to secure small building at the eastern part of property - a center of whole security system , and then secure all electronic gadgets so that the agents who would attack the main building wouldn't be surprise by anything. It all come down to the fact that Tara through the entire operation would be beyond their reach in the different part of complex, and she would have to relay on agents who he both didn't know and didn't trust that they would protect his little sheila . Yes, Bobby knew that he behaved like a caveman but he'd a long time ago stopped fighting with protectiveness he felt toward their computer genius. Practically from the first day when he'd raised his head and seen her standing in bullpen's door with the bag almost twice her size, he simply had to know that she's safe. Only then he could easily do his job and a while ago he'd decided that the safest place for her was by his side. His little sheila. His Tara. He groaned and straightened. He knew that Jack was talking to him, but his gaze yet again turned toward blond as if sensing his gaze she raised her head and their eyes met again. She smiled.

" Good luck!" she pronounced

Her smile reached Bobby's heart.

" See you later Luv!" he sighted in reply

_Long after tonight_

_Will you still hear my voice through the radio_

_Old desires make us act carelessly_

_Long after tonight, after the fire_

_After the scattered ashes fly_

_Through the four winds blown and gone_

_Will you come back to me?_

_You try to live your life from day to day_

_But seeing you across the room tonight_

_Just gives me away_

„Alarms are off!" Tara's voice sounded in their ears " we're taking care of the rest!"

„ Group A, we are going on 3!" Jack after hearing the signal immediately went for the action.

Bobby more firmly tightened his hands on the weapon.

" One.... two.... three..."

Tara bit her already hurting lip penetrating her way through next electronic security devices which separated them from the main computers all the time listening closely through her headphones what's going on in the main building. She hated not being able to see them!

" Don't move! FBI"

" We got them!"

" Drop your weapon! You are surrounded!"

In the tangle of voices she could easily distinguished the characteristic accent.

_' It's fine_ 'she repeated _' as long as I can hear his voice it's fine'_

„ What…"

„ Bobby upstairs!!!!"

„ Watch out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

„ NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tara frozen. Her heart stopped.

"We have wounded!"

"I repeat we have wounded!!!!!!!!!!"

„ Get somebody here!!!!!! We have officer down! I repeat we have officer down!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tara didn't even notice a blood which slowly dribbled from her lips _'Please no!!! Not him!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!! '_

Shots, more shots! More shouts!

„ Williams! hurry !" Collins firmly shook her shoulder when for the second time she didn't react to his voice.

Her face was deadly pale with the exception of trail of crimson blood flowing down from her lips, she looked at him with not seeing eyes.

„ Williams?" he asked startled

„ ……Rogers got it in arm….." Jack's voice got through the haze clouding her mind

" You? "

„ No problems, left side secured" Australian accent sounded in her ear as the sweetest music.

„ Williams! When technicians secured those door they shut up and we are trapped! They found something strange" Collins started seeing that he finally got her attention .

Tara took one look at the bunch of bizarre cables joined to the metal disk and her eyes became wide with terror.

* * *

Hope you like it so far !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next part is right here!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. 2 and last part!!!!!!!

* * *

" Except Rogers everything went smoothly" Jack stated looking around .

Scent of gunpowder still hovered in the air but there was no shouts or shots heard anymore. Criminals were handcuffed and guarded by a few agents.

„ How's he?" Bobby asked appearing next to Jack and correcting receiver stuck in his ear. It's cracking terribly.

„ He'll make it" Jack assured scowling when yet another crack from receiver pierced his ear " What's going on?!" he growled irritably taking receiver out .

„…..come on! move!.......look out……..shut……. we are trapped " Collins 's voice startled them.

Bobby raised terrified eyes on Jack. Tara was in Collins group!

He turned without a word and ran out of the building ignoring Jack.

„ Bobby!" Jack shouted again, and seeing that Bobby didn't stop ran after him.

Bobby could heard his racing heart. He ran as fast as possible. He didn't care about missions and assignments .He didn't care that he was supposed to stay in main building and to wait for backup. The only thing that mattered to him at the moment was Tara.

He was able to see a building in which whole Collins group was and breathed a sigh of relief.

**BOOOM!**

A gust of hot air tossed them to the ground and knocked both him and Jack out.

„ Bobby!" Jack recovered first and ran up to his lying friend „ Bobby!"

" I'm fine!" Bobby shook his head and slowly got up from the earth.

Jack helplessly watched the building with changed in few seconds into burning torch . He simply couldn't move.

Bobby without hesitation moved ahead.

„ Bobby don't!" Jack gripped his friend's arm seeing, that he's going to run into flames.

"Let me go!" Bobby snapped and he pulled away trying to free from Jack's grip „ I said LET GO!" his eyes didn't break away from flames even for a moment desperately searching for any traces of petite form.

„ It' too late!" Jack pulled Bobby with all his might and forced him to turn away his head. They stood now face to face and Jack upon seeing his friend's shocked face tempered voice" They're already gone".

**" They're gone"** those words finally got through to Bobby's consciousness.

_'gone… Tara's gone…… gone…. I'll never see her again ........she's gone …. I won't hear her laught.......she's gone.......I'll never be able to tell her.......'_

Jack released his grip seeing , that Bobby stopped struggling.

_'I should have told her before '_ Bobby realized with pain _'I had wasted so much time'_

Jack sensing that Bobby calmed down concentrated his attention on the building. For a moment he was sure that he heard voices. After a bit smudged figures began emerging into view from dark fume .

„ Bobby! Do you see what I see?" Jack called and jerked him forcing to take another look at ruins.

Bobby blinked at the sight of coughing, covered in dust persons coming into view.

His eyes easily, kind of being guided by own instinct, found petite figure. Her blond hair were almost black.

"It's a last time I'm working with different team" Tara muttered trying without success to shake off dirt and settled dust from her clothes .

She wanted to say something more but was stopped by strong arms which suddenly embraced her very firmly .

" I'm happy to see you to Jack" she said reciprocating the hug

"Don't do this again" Jack said seriously as he released her .

Collins approached them.

„ Great work agent Williams. You literally opened this door in the last second" he congratulated her

„ You were right Jack, she's th best " Jack smiled in reply.

" Bobby?"Tara only now noticed that Bobby hadn't said a word. He didn't even move.

„ Bobby?" seeing that Jack and Collins started discussing the outcome of the operation she made a step in his direction.

Something similar to panic for a moment flashed in his eyes.

He couldn't talk with her now. He wasn't ready for it. Pain which he'd experienced thinking that she'd died was too fresh, too real.

" Sorry Luv, I have to go and check the main building again" he said quickly and not waiting for her response turned and walked away.

Tara looked sadly at his back.

_' Jack hugged me and Bobby didn't even ask if I'm OK'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara with relief closed the door of her flat behind her and started losing her dirty clothes. In the bureau she had only managed to wash her face and now she dreamed of the long bath which would wash away dirt and a smell of burning from her body. She was already in the bathrobe when she heard knocking at the door. She wanted to ignore it, but person behind the door obviously was very determined because knocking sounded again, this time louder. Tara turned off pouring water and came up to the door.

„ HI Luv" Bobby smiled at the sight of her smudged figure wrapped up in big fluffy bathrobe and handed her posy of tulips.

„ Bobby!" Tara was amazed

What was he doing on her doorstep so late? Automatically she accepted flowers and buried her face in it. The smell was wonderful .

„ What are you doing here?" Bobby smiled more widely showing his dimples. During last few hours he managed to calm his raging emotions and now he knew exactly what he's feeling and what he wanted to do with it.

" May I come in Luv?" he asked politely Tara wanted to refuse. The bath was so tempting, but his smile make her stumble.

„Of course, come in!" she open the door wide „ Forgive me my clothes, but I was about to get bath" she explained blushing upon feeling his scrutiny eyes.

„ It's fine„ whispered with husky voice„ you deserved rest after today's events"

Tara sat down on the sofa. Memories of all those events attacked her mind.

At first fear about Booby, dreadful emptiness when she'd thought that he had died, relief when she'd heard his voice and then desperate fight against time to get around security systems and open those doors before explosion, all those things finally find an outlet in tears which suddenly started flowing on her cheeks.

Bobby in a second was by her cupping her face in his hands and wiping away tears.

" Hush baby, don't cry, hush"he calmed her

Maybe it's his voice , maybe a touch of his hand on her face, a tender look in his eyes can, but Tara suddenly realized that she couldn't hide her feelings any longer.

" I was so scared" she whispered stretching her hand and stroking his cheek "when I heard that somebody had been shoot I was afraid that it was you" Bobby nuzzled his face into her hand. He felt hope.

" Certainly not as much as I's when I saw this building on fire. I was sure you are trapped inside" Bobby whispered gently taking her hand and raising it to his mouth all the time looking into her eyes.

Tara's eyes desperately searched his looking for confirmation. Her dreams were coming true.

" I was horrified" she started

"My heart was dead" he completed "I thought that I would go crazy"

Their faces moved closer.

" I couldn't move, I couldn't think! I could only see your face " Tara admitted

" I was afraid that I would never see you again that I would never tell you.... "he stopped searching for right words

" What Bobby? "she asked with murmur. She didn't want to destroy the magic of this moment. Their mouths were almost touching and Bobby shivered feeling her warm breath on his lips" What did you want to tell me Bobby?"

She could hope.

" That I was an idiot , that because my own stupidity I've wasted so much time, and... and that I love you, "now when in the end he said those 3 words he couldn't stop talking, he had to convince her to give him a chance because he no longer could imagine his life without her in it " I love your smile, your voice your smell,..."

Tara's eyes brightened up listening to his babbling, without hesitation she dipped and their mouth touched for just a second .

That silenced him, but before he managed to make it deeper Tara moved away.

" My turn " she said moving her hands to his face" I love your dimples "her fingers drew circles on his cheeks" I love you accent " she kissed his right cheek," I love how you are always there for me " another kissed on his chin," I love you " she whispered

Bobby's arms pulled her closer and their lips met.

This kiss constituted the essence of their emotions, everything of what they still had to talk about but what already felt in hearts. It's a kiss that would last for a lifetime.

_'Cause the heart won't lie_

_Sometimes life gets in the way_

_But there's one thing that won't change_

_I know I've tried_

_The heart won't lie_

_You can live your alibi_

_Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise_

_The heart won't lie_

**THE END**

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!!! DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME YOUR OPINION!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
